Miguel Antonio
Appearance Miguel is a fairy muscular perhaps even stocky man. He is defineatly more square in shape than round, with broad shoulder a barrle like chest, and thick limbs. Hes a hairy fellow, but always neatly trimmed. A trait the makes him seem more europen or northen than wild. Like the Like th rest of him his facial freatures are broad and wide. Making him stand out even more than from the Japanese native. His sense of fashion can best be described as comfortable and practical, without looking deshevled. Basiclly polo shifts and jeans. His decoration is little more than a leather banded watch and a rosery around his neck. Personality Born in northern spain, specifically the costal county of Basque. One of the more temperate regions of spain, it had a mild climtate with a long growing season. This all made for a child hood spent exploring nature nearly year round. Becuase of this, Miguel as a great apprecation for that natural world around him. He likes to sit out and soak things in. Hes not compled to rush about, finding that when he does run about it feels as if life is simply passing him by. Having grown up with a tight knit extend family with many cousins Miguel knows how to appropriatly interact with children without talking down to them. While no bibliophile Miguel has a great apprecation for reading, but more specifically learning. Willing to put in the time to go though things and learn about them befor heading into do something. Likes Fresh Fruit, the smell of the ocean breeze, Seafood, starches, the smell of fresh cut grass, the smell of rain. Dislikes Dried out chicken, over cooked pork, beef smoothered in suaces, loud music, self adhiesive sticker, scissors (theyre usally to small for his fingers), and cheap wine. History Migueal was born at the turn of the decade, the Berlin wall had come down, the soviet union had collapsed. Everything was on the up and up. And the same went for his family. His parents had struggle for a baby for about a year until they finally concived Miguel and birthed him a little over nine months later. It was a relife to them, as each parent was a member of a large immidiate family so struggling for a there first wild was kind of bewildering to them. But still, they were happy with there first and when he was born after a 16 hour labor he almost seemed to be a cumulative result of there effects weighing 5.4 kg when he was born. And he only grew larger after that, feeding often and crying often to be feed. But asoon as that was over, things became much easier for miguels parents. He countied to eat like a fiend but he babbled often attempting to convey what he wanted to his parents and they responded in turn by talking to him in a clear but simple manner. Becuase of this Miguel was able to speak clearly in short simple scentences by the time he was 10 months old. At that age he couldnt even walk so his parents were now confronted with a child who wasnt mobile, but could make demands (becuase what child 'requests' things), and understand most of what they said. This made rasing him interesting, becuase when he couldnt get thing he wanted he would craw l away and come back with something in his mouth. An attempte to barter for what he wanted, despite the fact that his toys were of no value to his parents. So then Miguel simply went and did what most babies did and cried in attempt to get what he wanted. It rarily ever worked. By the time he was 3 and entered daycare Miguel was a chubby excitable kid. Sure he wasnt the fast and most agile child around, nore was he the most entertaining to the other kids in most cicumstances. But he could build a mean castle out of blocks and apperantly that was worth something. The only issue was when other kids would make him angry he would throw blocks at them, and blocks had corners. But eventually day acare passed aswell and he eventually entered primary school at age 6, While he certainly wasnt the fastest reader in his class the kid did have a knack more memorising facts, and he took to math and science fairly well. While he was no sevant it was generally the easyest subject for him so he did well in primary school. A time where he could just coast in his abilities and not acutally have to put effort into learning. That wasnt to say that primary school was smooth sailing, he was a quite kid, a chubby kid, a nd some one that did well in school but struggled to read. So it wasnt a particularly enjoying time for him. But luckly things changed when he entered the Baccalaureate, puberty had hit him and his baby fat shed away. He was still thick, he would never be a model, but he was now proven to be big boned and was already beginning to put on muscle. Taking on the social sciences branch, Miguel was freed from his tormentors and was surronded by like minded students. Which was a mixed blessing, he was both in his element and able to study his strong suits, but at the same time he was know a small fish in a little pond. He couldnt coast on inate ability alone. He needed to apply himself.something that wasnt easy for some one who had no study skills, very little skill with taking notes, and the self control of a caffinated toddler. More serious physical education and less time to mindlessly eat made miguel shed pounds and put on muscle giving his a burly respectable body. Which wasnt much consolidation to the stressed out teen, as no real good came of it. Eventually he graduated and entered the Universidad Politécnica de Valencia, where he studied and got masters in chemical and civil engineer. During that whole time he lived the typical univeristy life, Drinking studying, drinking while studying, studying while drinking, and 'experimenting' outside the lab. When he graduated at age 25, Miguel was completely worn out. After graduation he had no drive to work or to engage in further study. For months he was a complete mess, just sleep all dya, eating less, only with proding from his parents did he end up doing some interships to gain some pocket change and getting out of the house. Eventually he found himself in africa helping small villages develop there physical infrastucture and quality of life. During his time there, he experinced the unification of worlds. Trapped with the other aid workers in one village during the unification, Miguel was called by one of the village elders who asked for his assitance. Suspect that they asked him becuase his his general stature and assumed strength, he fearfully accepted the mans request for help. Being brought to the center of the village with several other men from surronding villages, Miguel suddenly found himself one the ground un able to move. His limbs began moving on there own and soon he was standing. Head tilted back and look toward the sky. He couldnt scream, he couldnt call for help, he could only move his eyes and cry silently as he internally cried for release. As this was done he could see shadows moving in his vision, becoming clearer and more focused as time passed and his body moved without his consent. Eventually her heard a sound as saw some twisted massive creature above him. The beast shrieked and dived down at him, its speared red tail flapping about. Finally the creautre landed and flapped its black leathy wings beating away the other mean. its tail rose high in the air like a scorpion befor shootig back down and peircing Miguels chest. With that the creature began dissolving and entering the wound it had created, until it was gone. Once that was over it allowed miguel to pass out. He awoke several days latter in a cold sweat, only to find the village elder sittng by him as the world outside trembled. When he asked the man what in the world had happened Elder only responded that he had awaken. Helping Miguel up from the ground and steadying him the pair went out side, where countless creates in black and white battled one another. The village seemingly encased in crystal as the seraphim, and hollows battled. Upon seeming them miguel instinctivly grasped his chest and with it his rosary, unleashing a fury of light and sound. When it all died down there was a strange sword in is hand. The Elder called it his essenc, the physical manifestions of his hopes, fears, and desires. Miguel called it rust. The blade was convered with cinnabar, and its teeth would lodge themselves in what ever they struck, sending hollow and Seraphim into violent spassams as the blades dissolved into there blood stream. This Powers and Abilities Sealed Rusted Rose.jpg|Rusted Rose in its sealed/passive form Rusted Rose.png|Multiple shots of Rusted Rose in its active form. FULLBRING Rusted Rose SEALED FORM In its sealed state, Rusted Rose is a rosary. Made from rose wood. Funny how that all lined up. ACTIVE FORM In its active form Rusted Rose becomes a Sword and its sheath. Something thats quite odd since most fullbrings are simply weapon and not there housings. But it gets stranger from there, becuase... the sheath is also a gun! Rusted Rose's sheath has a trigger near the opening which is used to release fire bullets made of Cinnabar, which instantly degrades into its base elements when they break on contact with a solid surface. When they shatter these bullets release a small flash of blue flame which is completely harmless on its own. The sword portion of rusted rose contains no unique properties other than the fact that it can interect with spiritual energy and matter, allowing it to block and slice Reiatsu based construts such a zanpaktuo. Ability 1 By pulling the trigger on Rusted Roses sheath, Miguel fires a solid slug made of cinnabar. When this slug imparts its kinetic energy into something, the Chemical bonds break turning the fragments in liquid Mercury and Sulfur Gas. If the mercury enters the body its causes mild tremors, and pain, The sulfur gas irritates the eyes and respiratory system. While potentially lethal if Miguel manages to get 8 clean shots into his targets torso, its far from instant (death would be several weeks away) and can be easily cured (Generic Kaido/healing ability/even mundane chelation therapy). Low dosages can simply be filtered out by the kidneys even though the pain and irritation would still be there. Ability 2 The sword portion of Rusted Rose also produces Cinnabar, having a thin coating of the crystal all along the blade. Whenever the blade strikes something, small cinnabar crystals are left behind. If they enter the human body the cinnabar is broken down, While the sulfur passes through harmlessly, the mercury stays in the bloodstream causing pain and tremors. With the amount of mercury left behind by these cuts, well over 30 clean cuts would be needed to be lethal. Even the it would take a long while to kill the person who has been poisoned, and could be easily healed. (same methods as above). Ability 3 The sheath and handle of Rusted rose have properties that are the inverse of bullet and blade. When Reishi is channelled through it and then focused on a person it filters out any and all toxins/infections/pathogens/curses. Does NOT, heal physical injuries and cure genetic diseases. 'Manipulations' Statistics Trivia Optional Quotes Optional. Gallery Optional. Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution